No Strangers to Love
by Bella4evr3
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah's journey into the Labyrinth. When Toby finds a hidden red book he makes the mistake of wishing his sister away to someone that would treat her right. Imagine Sarah's surprise when the Goblin King appears out of thin air when Sarah is fortunately in the middle of a date.


Author's Note: Hey every one! First off, let me tell you guys, how long I always wanted to do a Labyrinth fanfiction. It's been years, always reading others' works and never creating one of my own. So let me tell you I already have the first seven chapters written, and that's a major first for me. Since, I always write one chapter and never plan a story, like I did this one. So, I hope you guys will fall in love with the Sarah and Jareth relationship I created.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to Jim Henson and Company.

Chapter One

Toby was six years old. He could walk and speak like his sister. Even though his speech was a little childish, he could still make complete sentences. Toby, idolized his sister, Sarah. She was twenty years old now and she was in her second year of college. She always told Toby that she wanted to take classes and become a well-known actress.

Toby wished his sister would come and play with him more. Dress up like old times, and talk about Goblins and what-not. Sarah, seemed different when Toby had grown up. Even if he was six years old, he could remember a little bit from when he was a babe. He could remember bits and pieces of the dreams he had, every night he would wake-up screaming about Goblins.

When his sister found out, she had acted out strangely, saying that it was over and that he wouldn't ever hurt him anymore. Toby was like four when he started to have those dreams, even though he couldn't make out what the words meant at the time.

He had remained close to her. Always, bothering her to come and play with him. He knew that Sarah was always busy with work and her studies, but it brought him real joy that his sister would still think about him and make time to hang out. At the same time, he missed his sister. He could see everything changed with her as time flew by. She didn't act so childish anymore abandoning all her stuff animals and posters and giving what she most cherished to him.

That's when Toby spotted a little red book, which seemed so familiar, when he had touched it. Thankfully, his mother had taught him to read, when he was five years old, and had barely any trouble in his six years of age. Toby, would be considered one of those children that progressed more than others his age. He opened the book and began to read, while reading Toby's mind started to play tricks upon him. Flashes of singing goblins, and pictures of a tall-blonde, with mismatched eyes blocked his mind.

Reading over the words, "Say your right words, and the goblins will take away the child. Beyond the Goblin City."

Did Sarah wish him away? Was the only thought that raced through his little mind, he continued to read however, and smiled. "But no one knew the King of the Goblins fell in love with the girl, and bestowed upon her special powers."

Obviously, the Goblin King held something close to his sister. Since, dancing and singing goblins, were in his mind. He could tell that he wasn't in any real danger at the time when he was wished away. Then a crazy and it might be dangerous thought whipped its presence known. Like a flame that had caught on a string. He wanted to call upon the Goblin King to know about his feelings towards his sister. Knowing since five years ago that he was wished away as a babe, and from what the book said, "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I'll be your slave." That this Goblin King wanted to marry his sister.

Toby knew that he might be looking way too much into this. He was six years old and hadn't even thought about these thoughts yet in his young age. But, when he saw his sister, he knew she was remembering the Goblin King every day. His sister always used to say that she loved him. Saying, a friend helped her out to know that, family lasts forever. And should be grateful every day for the lives we have.

Looking at the passages from the book, and sighing, as he sat the book on the vanity that was right next to him. Finding all the courage from within he had closed his eyes and took a deep breath and asked aloud, "I wish the Goblin King would come and talk to me, right now."


End file.
